bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Wants to Play a Song Game
Blue Wants to Play A Song Game is the 14th episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety *Snail *Felt Friends *Sock Monkey *Crabs *Octopus *Herons *Spider Summary Steve & Blue play out some song games with their friends. Recap Steve plays Blue's Clues to find out what song game Blue wants to play instead of Head & Shoulders. Steve gets his notebook form Sidetable Drawer and explains one more time to the viewers on how Blue's Clues is played. After that, Steve pretends to be a giant as he looks for the 1st clue. Steve finds the 1st clue on the picture of a sun. Steve draws the 1st clue, a sun, in his notebook. After that, Steve, Blue & Sock Monkey Play Monkeys On The Bed. Not long after that, Mailbox comes in with a song of his own. It was "If You're Happy & You Know It". After that, Steve reads the letter where a group of kids had a song game of their own. The actions were opening & closing their hands for the Blue's Clues signature move. The next one was Blue barking, the 3rd one is about Tickety Tock telling the time & where Mailbox brings in the mail. After reading the letter, Steve was impressed with those action moves. Tickety's alarm bells sounded. Steve & blue go into the bedroom. Tickety hums out the tune of "If You're Happy And You Know It", Tickety asks Steve "Did I hear you singing this song?" and Tickety hums out the same tune. Steve tells her that he and Mailbox were singing "If You're Happy & You Know It". Tickety tells Steve "That's my favorite song game". So, Tickety started my stamping her feet and then waving her arms. Steve adds a couple more movements like wiggling the ears, wagging the tail and clapping the hands. Steve heard thunder. And rain started to fall. Steve realized that "rain" was the 2nd clue. He draws it in his notebook. After drawing the 2nd clue. Steve & Blue skidoo into the picture of a beach where they help out Crabs Dance to the Rhythm of the Rain, Octopi Dance to the Rhythm of the Wind & Herons Dance to the Rhythm of the Waves. After that, Steve finds the 3rd clue on a spider. After drawing the 3rd clue, he skidoos back home with Blue and he sits in the thinking chair to put all the clues together. The clues were a sun, rain and a spider. Steve thought it was "The Sunny Spider Who Gets Caught in the Rain Song. But that wasn't it. The answer was "Itsy Bitsy Spider". Steve, Blue, Sock Monkey, Tickety, Crab, Octopus & Heron got together to play the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" song game. After that, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *This is the last episode with original lyrics. *This is the last episode where the bass plays before Steve draws the clues. *This episode had jazz beats. *This is the 7th episode to use the usual No It's a clue line from Adventures in Art. *"Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!" is the first of two bonus episodes on the DVD "Blue's Big Band" and the first of two on the video "Rhythm and Blue." *This is the last episode to feature an older version of the Blue's Clues song. *This is the last episode where Steve is able to explain all the rules of "Blue's Clues" without the viewer's help. *The only instruments that are left in the next version are the accordian and the piano. Goofs *Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith and Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png Pistas Da Blue Season 1 Blue Wants To Play A Song Game.gif Xip A Dee Doo Dah.png|From the UK dub EGIzZWVmMTI=_o_pistas-da-blue---qual-a-cano-a-blue-quer-cantar-1-de-3.jpg Strike 2 clue 4.jpg 199092.jpg SockMonkey.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (Song Game).gif Post Time Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.png Lakeshore:).jpg EGIzZjJlMTI=_o_pistas-da-blue---qual-a-cano-a-blue-quer-cantar-2-de-3.jpg Spider.jpg kevin.jpg eGIzZ2NrMTI=_o_pistas-da-blue---qual-a-cano-a-blue-quer-cantar-3-de-3.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Episodes with Original Lyrics Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Second Clue